Pokémon Jade and Violet Versions
Game *Name = TBA *Kana = TBA *Rōmaji = TBA *Platform = Nintendo Switch *Release date(s) = WW: TBA *Genre(s) = RPG *Players = 1, 2, or 4 *Connectivity = Nintendo 3DS/New Nintendo 3DS/Amiibo *Mode(s) = Single player, Multiplayer, Online multiplayer *Rating(s) = ESRB: E10+ *Developer = Genius Sonority (Colosseum & XD), Heroton Productions *Publisher = Nintendo, Heroton Productions *Part of = Generation III & VI side series Pokémon Colosseum 3 (Title not final) is a upcoming Pokémon and follow up to Genius Sonority's Pokémon Colosseum side Series. Taking place about 10 years after Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, The game features a brand new plot set in the Orre region, as well as the man-made region; Pokétopia. Despite taking place during Generation VII, the story exists within the main universe, and not the Alternate Universe of Pokémon X, Pokémon Y, Pokémon OmegaRuby and Pokémon AlphaSapphire (However it can still link to said games). Plot The game begins with Pokétopia's Gateway Colosseum, where a Pokémon tournament is being held. Suddenly, the opposing challenger reveals a odd machine on their left arm, and uses it to steal the young trainer's Lilligant, causing mass panic in the Colosseum. While some trainers and officials stand up and defend the young trainer, up in the sky are numerous helicopters descending upon the Colosseum and start taking hostages. As the night sky darkens, a odd colored Lugia descends upon the Colosseum, alongside a unknown Pokémon shrouded in Darkness. The Unknown Pokémon and the Lugia Blast the Central tower as thousands scream in terror. Meanwhile, a young Male/Female Trainer is on a ferry to Gateon port, as they are currently moving to the Orre region. They had been told of all the disasters that Orre had suffered over the past 15 years, but it had become a much nicer region after the destruction of the criminal Organization: Cipher. Upon entering Gateon, they are met by a Friend of their Brother, a woman called Jovi, and is led around Gateon before eventually heading towards the Train to Chalcedony Town (A newly Constructed town made on top of the ruins of the Cipher Key Lair). Before entering the Train, however, they encounter a strange woman, who is attacking a trainer at the train station. Jovi rushes in to help with her Sylveon, but the woman reveals to have a snag Machine, and steals Jovi's Pokemon. Unable to stand back and watch, the protagonist battles the woman, and easily defeats her, but is unable to rescue Jovi's Sylveon. Despite losing her Pokemon, Jovi insures the trainer is okay, and then the protagonist and her head off to Chalcedony Town. Pokemon Available in Soledo/Orre Ever since Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness, wild Pokemon had began to appear in specific spots in the Orre Region, albeit Limited. In Colosseum 3, wild Pokemon are more abundant, but not as much as a mainline Pokemon Title. Below is a list of the all the Pokemon Available in the Wild. New Pokemon started to appear in Orre, and as a result, slowly became a more legitimate Region. The starters of Orre follow the traditional Grass/Fire/Water trio setup. At the beginning of the game, the player must choose between the Grass-type Barkub, the Fire-type Furnel and the Water-type ???. List of New Pokemon Appearing in Soledo/Orre Mutation Evolutions A Mutation Evolution is somewhat an extension of the mutation variants. Certain Pokemon Evolve into different Pokemon, once again due to either Orre's weird atmosphere, or secondhand Shadow Pokemon Exposure. This is not limited to the Variants, as regular Pokemon, such as Pikachu, have a Mutation Evolution. List of Shadow Pokemon Trivia *This is the first Pokemon Colosseum game in over 10 years, as well as the first Pokémon RPG on the Nintendo Switch. **This is also the second Pokémon game to feature Pokétopia, and the first to be introduced in a RPG *Shadow Lugia, a Previously exclusive Pokémon to Pokémon XD, can be snagged again in this game, but, like before, cannot be traded to the main series unless purified. **The Other Exclusive Shadow Pokémon, ???, on the other hand, cannot be traded out of the game at all, due to being a new Pokémon made for the game.